Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6k^{6}+2k^{4}-3k) + (k^{7}+7k^{6} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6k^{6}+2k^{4}-3k + k^{7}+7k^{6}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{6 k^6} + {2 k^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{3 k} + { k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 k^6} $ Combine like terms. $ { k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^6} + { 2 k^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -3 k} $ Add the coefficients. $k^{7}+13k^{6}+2k^{4}-3k$